


A is for Apricots

by JaineyBaby



Series: The ABC's of Dormestics [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Domestics, Fluff, I promise, John can't take it anymore, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, That smug bastard, The ABC's, This may get really smutty, Unilock, We'll get there, kind of plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Uni!Lock ficlets of Sherlock driving John crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Apricots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! First series. Please be kind. Or tell me what I can do to get better at this. I'm very out of practice. But other than that, Enjoy!!!

John had noticed that Sherlock could live off of dried apricots and overly sweet coffee. He would watch as Sherlock would add copious amounts of sugar to his still steaming cup of overly priced coffee, following it with cream. John sometimes caught himself wondering what that bitter sweetness would do to the taste of Sherlock’s lips and then remember that he was only his room mate and what was he doing thinking those things!? Don’t think too closely on it, mate… he would sigh to himself. And then… AND THEN! What the ever loving hell!? He would be entranced as Sherlock would take a dried apricot from the bag tucked in his desk and suck it half way into his mouth, the other half peeking out from between his bowed lips. 

Oh, maybe a little not good? Very very not good! 

 

Shoving his books into his bag, and trying to adjust his trousers as inconspicuously as possible, John made his way for the door. He couldn’t take this anymore! He had to get out! Apricots should not be that sexy…

“I’m going out!” He burst into the silence, his voice edging on this side of dangerous and Sherlock must have noticed because he looked up. 

His eyes went wide and that damned apricot still hung there on his lips. Did it make them sweeter? Damn it, no! But there was Sherlock, picking John apart with that look. An eyebrow arched higher than he was comfortable with. He couldn’t possibly know. And yet, as he stood there, shifting his weight back and forth he could only watch in horror as the corners of Sherlock’s mouth tipped up around the flesh of that small golden fruit. 

Nope! John stormed out.


End file.
